


Day Off

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [105]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Post-Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Daisy and Grant take a day off.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> AU where Framework Grant joins the real world. Just roll with it, okay?

They've taken the day off and they don't have to worry about either of their phones—placed within reach anyway—going off to interrupt them.

Seeing Grant in a new light, seeing new possibilities again after everything they'd been through in the Framework, it's given Daisy some new priorities.

"You know," Grant comments wryly. "Eventually we might want to leave the bed." He raises his eyebrows at her in that 'this should be obvious' way of his.

Daisy hmphs at him and swings her leg over the other side of his waist. "Really?"

She kisses the grin off his face.


End file.
